Sammy Keyes and the SoCalled Dad
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: When Sammy Keyes steps out of the Senior Highrise, she finds herself face to face with a man who claims to be her long lost father!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Officer Borsch says the biggest adventure of my life is yet to happen. I, for one, disagree. Can you name something bigger than discovering a skeleton in someone's backyard, or almost getting killed by a gangster boy? I didn't think so. Just a few days after that, something happened that totally changed my point of view. I learned that some of the biggest mysteries can be right at your doorstep…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the one and only disclaimer I will put in this story: I don't own Sammy Keyes or any of the other characters, and I never will!**

Chapter 2

"Bye Grams!" I called as I skipped out the Senior Highrise. It was early morning, and I was quite sure nobody would see me. I was wrong though. The second I got onto the sidewalk, I crashed into a tall gruff man.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I cried, helping him up. He seemed to ignore my apology though. The man was staring at me. I felt squirmish when he looked at me like that.

"Samantha? Is it you?" he asked me. Well, I couldn't help it. I freaked out and started to walk backwards. Then, when I was out of his reach, I turned around and ran away.

"Wait Samantha!" he called after me, but it was no use. I had no intention of turning back to talk to a man that I had never seen in my life. Plus, I was getting late for school. I ran on and on until I bumped into two boys a bit taller than me. Casey and Billy.

"Whoa Sammy!" Casey said. "Why the rush?" I explained to the two of them about my experience with the man.

"Wait, but why were you coming out of your grandma's house?" Billy asked. "I thought you're not allowed in there!"

"Um, I, my parents had to leave on an emergency and she was the only one who could keep me out of trouble, so they sent me there," I bluffed. Casey grinned. He knew I lived with my Grams, but we were not about to tell Billy that! Anyways, we walked to school together. Now I know you're thinking, Whoa! Casey is in _high school _and you're in _middle school_! I can explain. See, over the summer, the city council decided to knock down our middle school and make a rec center there. So we got moved into the huge empty part of the high school. I think it's great. We don't have a gym, but the students get to now take gym classes in the rec center. Well, when I got to school, I got a map and my new schedule. Then, I saw Marissa and met her.

"Marissa, I've got Mrs. Ambler for my homeroom teacher again!" I said. "What about you?"

"I did too. Holly and Dot didn't." Marissa answered. Then she said, "I saw you walk to school with Billy and _Casey!_" she giggled. I punched her arm. That girl makes a big deal out of nothing. Luckily for me, the bell rang before we could say more, and we rushed to our classroom and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm thinking of writing another version of this, but in Casey's POV. The plus will be two stories to read. The down side will be I'll probably only update this once a week so that I can work on the other story. What do you guys think?**

**Also, does cammy mean Casey/Sammy stuff? I just need to confirm that so I know what to write about. After all, I'm writing for you, I might as well respect your wishes.**

**By the way, I know my story is starting to suck. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. **

Chapter 3

Mrs. Ambler walked into the room and set a pile of books on her desk. She smiled at our class and said,

"Good morning boys and girls. It's so nice to see you. I see some new faces, as well as some old ones. This year, you will be learning about peer pressure and how do deal with it." Mrs. Ambler droned on. Heather, who happened to be this peer advisory class, kicked into total a friendly mode, just as she had last year. This year though, Mrs. Ambler talked to her coldly. I didn't notice any of this though. My thoughts wandered off in another direction. Casey. I sighed as I thought of his chocolatey brown eyes. I heard him call my name.

"Sammy. Sammy! **SAMMY!" **Marissa waved her hands in my face, bringing me back to Earth. So it hadn't really been Casey calling to me. "Mrs. Ambler asked you a question!" she whispered.

"Huh?" I said. Mrs. Ambler smiled.

"I was asking if any of you had been bullied before, and I was surprised your hand wasn't raised."

"Oh sorry Mrs. Ambler! I was just lost in thought." I said. She smiled as if she didn't mind, and continued talking. My mind wandered back. _Oh my gosh Casey! Get out of my mind! I could've gotten in trouble because of you! Do you have to be so darn cute? _I thought. _Cute? Eeew! Did this mean I liked him? No, it couldn't mean that. or could it? Oh gosh, I am obsessed! With a ninth grader. I bet he thinks I'm weird. Don't get such high hopes Sammy! But he signed your yearbook with the word love! Probably just to make you feel good. _I argued with myself, only to be disturbed when the bell rang. I loved this new school. Here, our day was longer, but we got ten minute breaks between every period, not including lunch. To my surprise, Marissa yanked me out of my chair, and pulled me out of the room.

"What were you thinking about during class?" she asked me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I wasn't thinking about anything!"

"Oh yes you were! i heard you mutter something about chocolates and eyes. And you said something like Ca..." she looked at me and squealed as it fit together. "You were thinking about _Casey! Oooh Sammy!" _

"Shut up Marissa!" I said punching her arm as Holly and Dot walked over to us, accompanied by Billy. The damage was done. They had heard Marissa, and looking at my reaction, they could tell she had hit it. Billy grinned and started hollering at the top of his lungs,

"SAMMY LOOOOVES CASEY!" I looked helpless, but Holly shut him up, yelling,

"BILLY LOOOVES CRICKET! BILLY LOVES CRICKET!"

"Hey, it's none of your buisness whether I like Cricket or not!" he complained.

"And it's none of your buisness whether Sammy likes Casey or not!" Holly retorted. Billy sulked and shut up.

"Thanks Holly." I said. She shrugged.

"It was the least I could do. Come on, we'd better hurry. It's almost time to go." We walked off to our classes, and it turned out that Billy was in my science class, which I we were heading for. When Marissa, Holly, and Dot had gone, I turned to Billy and asked,

"Do you really like Cricket?"

"Uh, I guess." He grinned again. "Hey Sammy, there's no need to be embarrassed. Casey is obsessed with you too you know!" I blushed, and tried to act like it didn't matter, but my heart went all crazy.

"How do you know?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Well, he told me so. But even if he hadn't, it would still have been pretty obvious. First of all, he gets all dreamy when he sees you or talks about you. Then there's the fact that he lost sleep the time that he thought you were moving to Hollywood a few weeks ago. All sorts of evidence Sammy! Don't try to act like you don't care, I know you do! About Mojo Kuojo though, can we keep that a secret?" he asked, seeming a bit shy all of a sudden.

"As long as the Casey thing's a secret, so is Cricket. Now, let's get to class. Ms. Rothhammer isn't going to be happy if we're late!" I said. So we ran down the hallway into the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I love your ideas, so you are probably going to see them i my story. Actually, I have writers block and stuff, so your ideas help a lot. And no, I do not have the story planned out. I just go with the flow. Please tell me what you think of the idea of having this story from Casey's point of view too. (Of course, it would be a whole other story.) I'll probably start that one today or tomorrow. Oh and sorry, but I feel more comfortable while writing short chapters, so you'll be seeing a lot of that. Oh and one final thing. I'm sorry if I'm not good when writing stuff with Cammy in it. I don't have a love life, so I have to my imagination, and it's a lot harder than I thought. Well, here it is.**

Chapter 4

Our science class was fun, first of all, because Billy was in it, and he's a great source of entertainment. Second was because of Mrs. Rothhammer, who so far, I've been considering a coach. She has a great sense of fun and can act like a kid herself, so she's a great person to be around. We were dissecting a cow's heart in science, which is fun in her class. Most people feel nauseated when they here about it, but Billy and I were a great pair. We freaked people out by dangling parts of the heart in front of other people's face, and when they complained, Mrs. Rothhammertold them to quit being such a wimp and get into the spirit like us. Billy and I ended up being the only people who passed the quiz about the cow's heart in the end of class, so our prize was to choose when to do our next dissection. We chose to do it the very next day, and other peopke were starting to wish they had passed, so they could have picked, _never. _

My next subject was social studies, and after that was language, which were both with old teachers. The trouble began when I got to math. My teacher was Ms. Finnie (weird name huh?), and Heather was in my class. For some reason, Ms. Finnie was convinced that Heather was a sweet girl and that I was a trouble maker. I earned myself half an hour of detention for scowling at Heather (I mean seriously! She tripped me and all I did was scowl) By the time I'd stubled out of that classroom, I had 105 minutes of detention. I walked into the dungeon, which is what we call the detention room.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" I turned to see Casey, looking down at me.

"I uh... I mean," I stopped. I obviously wasn't getting anywhere with my explanation.

"Wait a sec. I remember. Heather told me. Poor you!" He smiled at me. "I hate Ms. Finnie. She's Tenille's aunt you know?" Casey grinned at me. I sighed and looked into his eyes. Ah, the chocolatey sweetness. He moved in closer and I started to freak out. _Was he going to kiss me? I couldn't kiss! _My thoughts were interuppted by a sudden screech.

"Sammy Keyes! This is a detention, not a date! You should be suspended for this!" Ms. Finnie shouted. She reached out to strike me, but Casey pulled me close to his chest.

"Casey! I can't believe you would do this! Why would you go for Sammy? Tenille is sweet, cute, pretty, anything a guy could ask for! Why did you dump her for Sammy?" Ms. Finnie was in a rage. Casey looked disgusted.

"For your information, Ms. Finnie, Tenille and I never went out in our lives. As for your question, Tenille may be what you call sweet, cute, and pretty, but she is disgusting. She is rude, and she is into drugs! And if you dare to touch Sammy, your precious neice will have..." Casey hesitated. I could tell he didn't want to cuss in front of me. "She will have the worst time in her entire life!" he finished. Then, he grimaced at her and pulled me away.


	5. Chapter 5

When our detention time was over, Casey offered to walk me home from school. Over the summer, he had moved about a block away from the Senior Highrise, so I accepted his offer. We were walking along, talking and laughing over the most ridiculous things when I saw the strange man again.

"Samantha!" he said. He reached out to touch me, and I screamed. Casey pulled me behind him.

"Don't touch her!" Casey said. That was all he said, but he was so firm that the man backed off.

"I won't son, don't worry. Just take care of my little girl for me!" The man waved an walked off. I turned to Casey.

"That man is stalking me like crazy and I have no idea who he is! I'm going to the police station. I'm reporting him!" Before Casey could stop me, I had stormed off to talk to Officer Borsch. When I got to the police station, I gasped. Officer Borsch was talking to the stalker man and laughing as if he had known that guy all his life.

"Officer Borsch," I said, walking over to him.

"Hi Sammy. Did you come to say anything about condors or cats or art?" Officer Borsch asked.

"No. It's about a stalker. That guy is stalking me and is creeping me out!" I said, pointing. Officer Borsch turned to the man.

"Louis, I told you not to follow her! I told you she wouldn't recognize you!" I gaped at them. Officer Borsch chuckled and said,

"Sammy, this is my brother, Louis. Louis, you know her of course, but get accustomed to calling her Sammy. Once she gets to know you, it won't do to call her Sammy. She'll punch your lights out!" I blushed and Louis laughed.

"Do you think we should tell her then?" Louis asked Officer Borsch.

"Nah, I think Lana Keyes will want to do it herself. I'll call her up this evening." Officer Borsch answered. Then he turned to me and said,

"I think I should now tell you this. I know you don't live with Marissa. I know you live with your Grams. Your mother should be down tomorrow to tell you about this." I grimaced.

"I don't want to talk to Lady Lana!" I told him. "She always ruins my day!" Officer Borsch laughed and said,

"I know! Well, don't worry. I'll make sure Louis doesn't stalk you. Now off you go. You're in for a hard day tomorrow!" And with that, I was ushered out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Credits to Very Unimportant Person for giving the idea for Chapter 5. I forgot to mention it before. Oh and I'm sorry for the really short chapter. I promise I'll try to make the next one longer!**

Chapter 6

"Sammy, wake up!" Grams called to me from the kitchen. I yawned and stretched out on the couch, then peeked at the clock. It only said 5:30, and school didn't start until about 8:00. _Well, whatever! _I thought. Though I was tired, there was obviously no point in going back to sleep, so I dragged myself into the bathroom. My eyes were drooping, but when I saw Lady Lana with a mouth full of my foamy blue toothpaste, they snapped to attention.

"How are you honey?" Lana asked after spitting out a bunch of foam into the sink, or at least trying to.

"Mom! you're getting toothpaste everywhere!" I exclaimed. She frowned at me.

"It's _not _my fault. This flea-infested apartment has a sink too tiny to use!" she said. There we go again! Lady Lana is always sticking up for herself.

"If Grams and I can be clean in a tiny place like this, so can you." I said. Lady Lana rinsed her mouth, shook her head, and walked out of the room. I got ready quickly and went into the kitchen. Grams was fixing Lady Lana some cereal. I pulled the egg carton out of the oven and made myself a pancake.

"I want a pancake too!" Lady Lana complained when the mouth-watering aroma started to spread around the room.

"Make it yourself!" I snapped. Grams gave me a look and I sighed. I made face at Lana and Grams understood that I was talking about how spoilt Lana had become. So Lady Lana got cereal while I got pancakes with maple syrup. When breakfast was finished, I said,

"Grams, I think I'll head towards Hudson's." Grams shook her head.

"Not today. Lady Lana is here to tell you who your father is."


End file.
